


Love Me to Death

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, England-Centric, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: The hue of Alfred's eyes matched the color of the roses that came out of Arthur's throat.





	Love Me to Death

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very descriptive.

Alfred F. Jones had vibrant blue eyes. I could’ve just stared into them all day. They were mesmerizing in a way that no other thing in the world was. Another thing about them was that they matched the color unnatural blue rose petals that practically poured out of my throat sometimes. But I hid the stupid petals, and left the classroom any time that I felt them burning up inside of me, because the fact that I was hopelessly in love was no-one’s business but mine. Not even my parents knew. They’d make me get the surgery. But I didn’t want to be without my feelings for Alfred. Even if he didn’t feel the same, the love that I had was important to me.

I took a long sip of water, trying to clear the taste of the petals out of my mouth.

\--------------------- 

At some point, petals became whole flowers. Whole blue roses. Beautiful, but they’d usually have a short stem attached. The thorns ripped at my lungs and my throat. Some nights I could barely breathe. I told my parents it was my asthma acting up. The flowers said otherwise.

My parents took me to the doctor once my lungs started getting worse. It was quickly diagnosed as Hanahaki disease, seeing as the doctor noticed me coughing up the blue flowers. I’d never told my parents about my feelings for Alfred- or even the fact that I was gay- but I could see when they saw the flowers that they knew exactly who my feelings were for.

The doctor told me to get the surgery. Any other flower and I might have longer to live, but the damn roses left little cuts all throughout my lungs, my throat, and my mouth. If my lungs got any worse, I wouldn’t make it.

I refused the surgery.

\--------------------- 

I noticed that the number of flowers I’d been coughing up had been dropping. I wondered if it was a symptom of dying. I scoured the web, but found nothing about it.

\--------------------- 

The flowers had finally stopped. It didn’t magically cure my lungs, but at least the stupid flowers were gone.

\--------------------- 

“Arthur, I’m… well, I’m in love with you!” Alfred’s confession was shocking to me.

I stood there, my heart beating fast. “I love you, too.”

And just like that, our lips connected.

And it was so perfect that it almost made me dizzy. Even just looking into his eyes got me breathless.

I pulled away for air, a stupid grin on my face.

But I couldn’t get any air in. I tried, fruitlessly, to breathe. And my last few breaths were a struggle. After that, I couldn’t even get anything in my lungs. And my head was spinning. And my limbs were getting heavier.

I grabbed onto Alfred, my hands just clutching the back of his jacket as I tried to get air in. He was too shocked to move, just choosing to hold me close. And I died just like that. Just as I wanted to go out. In my love’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
